Hitori Bocchi no Seesaw
by Pan-kuzu
Summary: [UPDATED - Ch.2] Yamato meets a girl that was once lost from his past. In a place where he holds the precious memories of his childhood, Yamato and Mimi meet unexpectedly...
1. Chapter I Winter Path

**Hitori Bocchi no Seesaw  
_(All Alone on a Seesaw)_  
By Pan**

Wait, don't tell me. You saw this and thought, "OMFG Pan, you actually wrote something!" Well, true, but it might take a while, as usual. I've gotten inspiration by listening to my Teenage-Wolves/Digimon CD last night, made a couple of storyboards (all in my head, of course), and thought how the song could be implemented into a Mimato. Onto the fic!

**Disclaimer and Credit:** Nothing but the story belongs to me; credit to Megchan for the CORRECT translated lyrics.  
**Note:** The fic is to be approx. 6-9 chapters. [text] means the English equivalent of the previous word.  


****

Chapter I - Winter Path

_  
On a winter walking path  
Without a purpose or  
Anything like that, let's go walking._

In a park in Odaiba, Japan, a young man around the age of 28 was walking around in the snow with his little boy who seemed to be around the age of 6 or 7. The boy had sparkles in his eyes, seeing the white flakes fall to the ground.

It was snowing.

The elder man smiled lightly as he saw the boy dance around in the snow. The boy looked at him, "O-tōchan [Dad], I want to go to the playground!" he tugged at his father's shirt.

This made him laugh and while smiling he replied, "Yoroshii [O.K.], Yamato-chan. We'll get there as soon as we can." Yamato jumped up and down and grabbed his father's hand, dragging him as he ran down the winter path.

They soon got to the playground in Odaiba park. There were plenty of small children and Yamato giggled as he let go of his father's hand and ran towards the seesaw. His father chuckled a bit and took a seat on one of the nearby benches taking out a newspaper to read while he waited.

When Yamato go to the seesaw, he soon remembered that there were to be two people on it in order to work. This saddened him and he trudged back to his father. Tugging on his pant-leg, he asked, "Papa... can you go on the seesaw with me?"

His father placed the newspaper away and looked down at him. Yamato's eyes were big, blue orbs on the verge of tears. Confused and worried, his father replied, "I'm sorry, Yamato-chan, but I'm far too big to fit on the seesaw. Maybe another time," he looked up at the seesaw, "Hey, why don't you ask the little girl on the seesaw right now to go play with you?" he pointed.

Turning back around towards the playground, Yamato was wide-eyed and his saddened frown soon turned into a big grin. Yamato's father smiled and pushed him slightly back towards the site. Yamato soon ran towards the girl and the seesaw.

The girl saw his figure run towards him, slightly confused. She looked at him when he stopped right in front of her. Yamato plastered on a smile and asked her politely, "Umm.. can I play on this with you?" he pointed at the other side of the seesaw, slightly looking to the ground as he asked. The girl lightly nodded and smiled back.

After a while of giggling and teetering back and forth on the seesaw, the two children soon got tired. "Yamato-chan!" a voice called. It was Yamato's father. "Yamato-chan! We're going home now!" Yamato, a bit saddened to leave the girl who he had such a great time with a couple of minutes ago, glanced back at the girl and said, "I have to go now... umm, can I ask your name?"

The girl giggled a bit and placed out her hand, "My name's Mimi. Tachikawa Mimi." Yamato placed his hand in hers and shook it, "I'm Ishida Yamato. I hope we can play again soon!" Full of smiles, Mimi nodded and waved goodbye as Yamato trotted away towards his dad.

Mr. Ishida took his son's hand and walked off towards the exit of the park. "So did you have fun?" he asked and Yamato nodded, "Hai! Can we go back tomorrow? I want to play with Tachikawa-san again!"

"Alright, Yamato-chan, we'll come here again tomorrow." his father answered. With happy thoughts in mind, Yamato and his father went home.  


~The Next Day~

  
Mr. Ishida and his son were back in Odaiba park. Yamato ran towards the playground while his father tried his best to catch up. Walking towards the seesaw, he could see that Mimi wasn't there yet. He smiled to himself and decided to wait for a couple of hours.

One hour passed. Then two. Soon it was starting to get cold and Mr. Ishida looked worriedly at Yamato. "Yamato-chan... I don't think she's coming today. We can always try tomorrow." Sad, but still full of hope, young Yamato nodded and walked on home with his dad.

They came back the next day. Then the day after that. It soon became a daily routine until 2 weeks had passed and still no sign of Mimi anywhere. Yamato soon gave up hope and cried to himself, "Mimi-san... where did you go...?"

  
~8 years later~

  
Ishida Yamato, now 15 years old, was walking along the winter path in Odaiba park. He was a lot more mature than he was years ago, with golden-blonde locks, piercing-blue eyes, and an attitude to boot. He smiled as he saw couples along the path. He remembered the days when he would go to this park with his dad and how he would always go to the playground to play on the seesaw.

'The seesaw...' Yamato thought, 'I wonder how everything's been in that playground. I haven't been there for ages.' He walked slowly towards the playground, remembering a few memories from the times he had there. 'I loved going there with my o-tō-chan... playing on the swings and monkey-bars. And...' "The seesaw," he said while turning the corner.

When he did so, he looked around. Everything had looked the same way as it did before, just 8 years ago. He smiled slightly and looked towards the seesaw to see a feminine figure sitting on the other side. She looked around the same age as he did.

Astonished, Yamato walked towards where she stood and mumbled a name to himself that he hadn't said in 8 years,

"Mimi-san..."  


****Yay, cliffhanger! Well ok, it started off slow... This chapter's ok, right?? It's actually long for once :D Tell me what you think. And I honestly think I made them smile too much... And if you're complaining about Yama's dad being too young... come on, he's not _that_ old! A lot of parents have children at the age of 21-23!


	2. Chapter II Ethereal

**Hitori Bocchi no Seesaw  
_(All Alone on a Seesaw)_  
By Pan**

Yay! Fast updationess! :D Anyway, I have to say... thanks for all your reviews! And some of your questions are answered in this chapter. Enjoy! As for OOC [On One Condition]: Writer's Block. =P

**Disclaimer and Credit:** Still nothing belongs to me, yadda yadda. From now on, this will be the disclaimer for all proceeding chapters.  
**Note:** I looked on Anime Lyrics and the lyrics for this song are translated and broken up in different ways, so I changed the first chapter's lyrics. This fic WILL be 10 chapters long. =)  


**Chapter II - Ethereal**

_  
The cold blue sky  
With both hands in my pockets  
And a pebble tumbling in my heart. _

Yamato gaped at the angelic figure leaning on the seesaw. Everything about her was the same. Her bouncy curls, her creamy skin, and her wonderful brown eyes. He reached out to her and the girl turned around immediately to be face-to-face with an unexpected visitor.

"Oh! Gomen nasai... I thought you were someone else." she apologized. Yamato blinked furiously and stared at her. With a dazed look on her face she asked, "Excuse me, anata [sir], but why do you keep on staring at me like that?" He broke out of his day-dream and shook his head continuously. "Ahh..." he replied.

The young girl giggled and said, "It's alright. My boyfriend was supposed to meet me here. And he's late, so I thought that he was you playing a trick on me." she scratched her head. Yamato's face fell but he shook it off. "O-oh. Well, I'm not him. It's funny 'cause... I sorta thought you were someone else too." he stuttered.

She tilted her head and said, "I see. Ahh... sorry, I guess I wasn't her then." she smiled slightly. "Mi-chan!" a figure cried out while running towards them. The girl turned around and Yamato looked past her. Finally, the man caught up to them and bended over, resting his hands on his knees.

"Mi-chan... I'm so sorry I was late." he said in between breaths. She chuckled a bit and replied, "It's alright Taichi-kun. Are we going now?" The boy named Taichi nodded and looked behind her, "Ahh, who's that, Mi-chan?" he asked her.

'Mi-chan' looked behind her and said, "Oh! Umm..." she laughed a bit, "I don't even know your name and we've been talking for so long! My name's Tachikawa. Tachikawa Mimi." she held out her hand and Yamato got wide-eyed. Everything seemed like it was playing in reverse. "Hello...?" Mimi asked and broke his thoughts.

"Ahh, gomen... I'm Ishida Yamato." he took her hand and shook it. Then it dawned on her that he'd met him sometime before. "I-Ishida...?" she stuttered and stood back a bit. Taichi looked at her and asked, "Nani? What's wrong?" Yamato furrowed his eyebrows a bit and looked a little sad.

Mimi calmed down and looked at Yamato. 'I thought he looked familiar...' Taichi looked back and forth at the two's staring contest. He waved a hand in front of Mimi's face and she blushed furiously. "I think I should get going now..." Yamato said as he broke the silence. Surprised, Mimi jumped and stammered, "Ahh, w-wait!"

Confused, Taichi sat down on one of the benches and listened to Yamato and Mimi's conversation. "Hmm?" Yamato turned around and looked deep into her eyes. "I-Can we meet here tomorrow? I want to talk to you about something..." she asked, looking off to the side to avoid eye-contact. Yamato looked at her confused and then nodded, "Hai." he said plainly.

She smiled slightly and then added, "This time, I promise to come." and ran off towards where Taichi was sitting and soon left.

Leaving Yamato disoriented, he gaped his mouth open a bit and thought to himself, 'Mimi-san, why now...?' and trudged off back home.  


~Taichi and Mimi's Date~

  
Taichi had taken Mimi to a nice, quiet restaurant near the sea. Mimi, absent-minded, looked out the window towards the ocean waves and played with her food. Taichi had seen this and soon broke the silence that had fallen upon the two, "Mi-chan..." he started.

Mimi didn't answer and still placed her gaze out the window. "Mi-chan...?" Taichi place a hand on hers and she came back to reality. "Yes, Taichi-kun?" she asked, a little surprised. Worried, Taichi looked at her and asked in a low voice, "Mi-chan, who was that guy just then in the park?" She tilted her head and said, "Hmm? His name was Ishida Yamato."

This made Taichi shake his head and reply, "I know that. What I meant was... do you know him from somewhere? It seemed like that wasn't the first time you two had met." Mimi looked at her plate and her hair shadowed her face a bit. "Y-yeah... I knew him when I was a little girl." "Ehh? I thought you just moved here 6 months ago!" he said somewhat loud, which made some people in the restaurant look at the couple.

He looked around and sweat-dropped, then turned back to Mimi to see her looking at him with saddened eyes. "I broke a promise to him when I was still six years old." Taichi grabbed a hold of Mimi's hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Err... you don't suddenly have strange, emotional feelings for the guy, do you? He is cute—but ahh! Haha... I'm not gay, watashi wa chikau [I swear]! It's pretty obvious that he would be a ladies man, sono naze [that's why]...!" he said playfully while scratching the back of his head.

Mimi giggled and replied, "Iie [no], it's not that I like him or anything—you know I love you—it's just that... I still feel guilty for what I did and I sorta want to make it up to him." Taichi flashed a smile and said, "Yoroshii [O.K.], Mi-chan. You can visit him tomorrow if you want." She looked up at him and grinned, "But I didn't even ask you!" Chuckling, he said, "I know, but I'm just watching out for my favorite girl." and winked.

Giggling, Mimi leaned over and gave Taichi a tiny kiss on the lips.  


~The Next Day~

  
Yamato was waiting by the seesaw in Odaiba park, wondering why Mimi had asked him to meet her there. 'Saa [Come on] Ishida... What possible reason would she ask you to meet her here?' he thought to himself while pacing back and forth. A couple of minutes had passed and someone had tapped his shoulder. Yamato turned around and was face-to-face the slender, chocolate-brown haired girl he had recently met up with again the other day.

"Ohayo, Ishida-kun!" she said with a smile on her face. Yamato went back a step with a slight blush in his cheeks and replied, "O-ohayo, Tachikawa-san." He regained his posture and Mimi smiled even brighter towards him. Yamato couldn't help but smile back at her and they both sat down on one of the benches near the playground.

There was silence between the two and they both stared at the ground. Mimi had certainly wanted to say something and thought to herself, 'I should say something... I don't want it to be like this all day.' While this happened, Yamato was arguing with himself, 'Argh, say something, Ishida! You can't just sit here and stare at your feet all day long!'

With these thoughts in mind, both of them looked up at each other and started to talk. Stumbling on each other's words, they both looked towards their lap and then both looked up at the same time.

And they both couldn't help but stare deep into each other's eyes.  


****Ahh, changing the lyrics screwed up the whole plotline and I had to make everything slower -_- I hope this was a good chapter, although I know this fic kinda sucks. I'm kinda getting to the point where I have no idea where to go with the fic. So please, any and all suggestions are appreciated. And don't bash me for making Michi a couple... you'll see how all this affects the storyline later =)


End file.
